


Oh to be in Love

by simpledaydream



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpledaydream/pseuds/simpledaydream
Summary: 塔希提，1964年5月
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon, George Harrison/John Lennon
Kudos: 2





	Oh to be in Love

**Author's Note:**

> John第一人称，lennison无差。

飞机抵达帕皮提后我们在那里买了两件深绿色雨衣还有几张明信片。

到帆船上时已是夜晚。我们简单地做了诸如像桅杆是否绑紧之类的检查就走进船舱。我点上屋内的灯。他从橱柜里翻出一只玻璃杯，把它放进水槽里冲洗，简单擦了擦之后给自己倒了杯水。

茶几下放着一箱书。我把箱子拉出来，把书一本一本翻开，发现其中一半的书都是用法文写成。我把书放回原处。他已经回他的房间了，外壁还挂着水珠的玻璃杯放在桌上。

我把灯吹灭，去他的房间里找他。George坐在下层，他的脚下放着打开的行李箱。他慢慢地把几件衣服拿出来，放进衣柜。几分钟之后他合上行李箱，扣好，然后把它推到床下。

“你找到什么了吗？”他问。

我点点头：“一整箱的法语书。”

“我不知道你还会法语，Leslie教授。”

我躺倒在他的床上。

“我当然不会了，Hargreaves先生。”我说，”我真的很好奇怎么会有人能做到随口报出一个假名。“

他耸耸肩。

“我们明天早上就可以开船了。”

“嗯。”我闭上眼睛，觉得昏昏沉沉。

“我要睡觉了。”他推了推我。

我坐起来：“我回我的房间咯。”

“晚安。”他对我露出一个有点疲倦的微笑。

第二天我起来时他已经坐在客厅了。客厅（姑且让我称呼它为客厅）除了绿色的防水顶棚外没有其他遮挡。过于富足的光照让我无法大致地判断时间——这里是热带，如此强烈的光线出现在上午七点也情有可原。阳光的颜色稠重质地却轻盈，温柔地留下几处淡色的阴影。

“你看。”他转过头。

“等等。我没戴眼镜。”

我从茶几上拿起眼镜，戴上，在他的旁边坐下。

这不同于我看见过的任何景象。我们都屏住了呼吸——就仿佛通过减慢、减弱呼吸就能削弱自身的存在，融入到海洋更持久、微弱的气息中。海从岛屿的背后，侧面延展开，那正是不同之处：几乎没有陆地可以依靠，但背后那一点的陆地去除了即将被吞并的忧伤，取而代之的，一种纯粹的欢乐：松绿的海水下能分辨出蓝青的底色，不同层次，明度的蓝和绿相调和，相溶解，随不可辨的洋流的移动而分开，回到初始的颜色。湿润的水汽让尘土都显出蜡的柔软质地。

我回过神来，发觉自己应该说点什么来打破这种太富于感情的气氛。我不喜欢这种气氛，不管它是由什么所引起。

“你不会在这里已经坐了五个小时吧？”

“没有。我只比你起来得早一点。”他说。

那天的航行并不顺利。船舱的外墙上挂着气压表，从中午开始气压就在变低。风向不太稳定，而且我们开进了一片难走的水道。我站在舵前。当然，我站在哪里都没有区别，但我至少能偶尔转换船艏的朝向，不至于撞到礁石上。

我们必须把发动机一直开着，一连几个小时都只有螺旋桨搅动水发出的单调声音。柴油混合着油漆的气味充满了整个甲板。

“快过来。帮我调整下斜拉器。“我喊道。

“呃，我觉得自己快要吐了。”他的声音很低，听不出他的方位。

“好吧，别吐在甲板上，行吗？”

没有任何答复。我站得累了，在栏杆旁坐下来，望着前方。波浪很大，往前卷的碎浪上有白沫，波顶摇摇晃晃，就好像它们全都喝醉了，或者它们正站在一处极其狭窄的岩架上。

那天很长，长得令人无法忍受。到了晚上我们终于能够停靠在另一个岛的岸边，抛下船锚后我们直接回到房间睡下了。

那天之后再没有出现什么问题，接下来的几天我们都比前一次开得更远一点，回到岸边的时间也更晚一点。

我开始读箱子里的书。先是几本看上去比较有趣的。最后我的选择只剩下《福尔摩斯探案集》。

坐在光照得到的地方，维多利亚时期的小说所特有的风湿病没能过多地影响我的情绪。英国作家能把风湿和骨痛带到任何一个地方，包括热带：他们笔下的远东永远萦绕着腐烂香气，就好像那些地方终日都点着由恶行炼制而成的熏香。

我面无表情地欣赏了一番插画上受害者的死状，然后翻到下一页。

他坐在我的对面，吉他放在膝头。

“怎么样？”他问。

“什么怎么样？”

“小说。有意思吗？”

“还行吧。”

易容术、浸礼会和凶杀案都值得我嘲弄一番，但不知为何它们糅合在一起并没有那么糟糕。

“ ‘因为你的五根指头上都有茧子所以你一定是吉他手。’就是这一类的东西。”

“你怎么知道我不是贝斯手呢？”

“如果我是世界上唯一的咨询侦探，我会知道的。”

他按照惯例先从音阶开始，然后是一组复杂些的变奏。我从一开始就注意到的一件事：他的弹奏风格很工整。并不是说他缺少激情或是力度，只是他十分小心地对待所有音符。

他穿着长及大腿的浅蓝色衬衣，下摆快要盖住短裤。他弓着腰，背靠扶手沙发，侧着头仿佛在观察自己的音色。

我把书放在膝上，开始听他练琴，但那本《福尔摩斯探案集》实在太重，于是我扫开桌上的火柴盒和钥匙串，把它放下。

“我打扰到你看书了吗？”

“没有。你继续吧。”

他低下头，继续弹他的练习曲。

偶尔也有天气晴好并且我也有心情坐到外面，而不是蜷缩在狭窄的客厅的时候。在船上走来走去并不方便，到处都是绳索和设备，过道两边还排列着塑料桶和探照灯。我通常会坐在船舱的阶梯上，和他一起弹弹琴。我不喜欢被阳光直射的感觉，太阳那么近，就好像树上的一颗果实，但是我对摘取它毫无兴趣。太阳和我一点关系都没有。

中午，或者一个任何我想要快点打发过去的下午，我们就跳到水里游泳、打水仗。

第一周的星期五，我们爬上甲板，身上的水在滴滴答答地往下掉，在脚下积了一滩。甲板踩上去很烫。他拿浴巾简单擦了擦头发，直接躺下来，我躺在他的旁边。我们在聊一些无意义的话题，但话题并不重要，聊天不过像是在不断地重复同一段旋律，让乐曲延长下去，延长下去。我突然在想瓷器在窑里的感觉是不是类似于被太阳炙晒。

天很高，很平，无云。几乎像天花板贴纸，和海水的颜色差不多。但海水的颜色更加均匀，相比之下海更像固体，天更像液体。

“我已经开始无聊了。”我说。

“至少不用去工作。”

“我情愿去别的地方旅游。”

“但是还能去什么地方呢？”他转过头来看着我。

“不知道。”

有人给了我们两张机票，我们就来到这里，仅此而已。

我靠在栏杆边翻看航海手册。里面介绍了浪的类型，风的类型，云的类型。单凭文字叙述我不能想象出积云、层云和卷云的样子。

“小心别把书掉下去了。” 他走到我的旁边。

“你分得清积云和卷云吗？”

“当然不。”他笑了，“小学的时候也许教过，我早就记不得了。”

我看了看天： “我希望明天不会下雨。”

“我也是。”

塔希提只有旱雨两季，我们来时正值两季之交。天空中没有任何征兆，但从某天上午开始雨一直下个不停。一连几天我们都只能留在旅馆房间里。

旅馆是一间波利尼西亚风格的平房，平实的木质墙面上挂着几副高更画作的复制品。布帘和沙发巾都是鲜艳的纯色。对于两个人来说客厅有些太大了，小雨软弱地落在窗上，微弱的拍击声不断重复，那些声音就像分散的水珠，慢慢凝结成冰块，漂浮在屋外，漂浮在声音传来的地方。

小说也是一样：一滴滴彼此相似的水珠凝成的冰块。你只需要一个故事，一个内核，剩下的就只是不断的改动和重复。我试着写一个长一点的故事，但写下头一个自然段后就停滞不前。

我撕下来几张旅馆的便签纸，开始在上面画画，但没有什么好画的。这里什么都没有。自然……让你太贴近自己了。

“我可以看吗？”他停在我的旁边，手里拿着便签纸和圆珠笔。

“你看不懂我写的字。”

“好吧。”

他在我的对面坐下，写下一行又划去。笔尖把纸划破了，他抚平破口，但是仍然相当明显。他干脆把笔扔掉，拿起放在旁边的吉他，他看着便笺纸，轻声哼唱，慢慢地让歌词和旋律相铆合。

“新歌？”

“啊，嗯……”他犹豫不决地点头，“可以这么说，但这首歌我已经写了很久，不算新了。”

“你应该把它一次性写完，这样要容易些。”

“有些时候我先得到一段歌词，或者一段旋律……然后就没办法继续下去。”

“总比几周之后接着写来得容易。”

“你说得对。”

“你写歌的时候在想些什么呢？”他突然问。

“全是一些很琐碎的事情。再说了，和别人一起写歌要么什么都不去想，要么就是不断地比较他的想法和我的想法。”

“我不知道我能不能学会写歌，或者……没什么。”

我耸耸肩。我们都回到各自的事情上去。

“给我讲个故事。”我说。

我已经把稿纸推开，彻底放弃今天的写作了。他抬头，露出思索的神情，我说不好他在想他的歌还是我的问题。

“嗯，我应该给你讲过。”他顿了顿，“有一次旅行我也经过了海边。是高中的时候，有一年，我和Paul决定去搭车旅行。我们就沿着西海岸走……有一晚我们还只能睡在沙滩上。在酒吧的时候，我们遇见过一个叫Oxo Whitney的人。”

“Oxo Whitney。好名字。”我把它记在页脚。

“怎么，你觉得它适合做你的主角的名字？”

“没有。我的主角叫Shamrock Womlbs。”

“我可不想看主角叫Shamrock Womlbs的小说。”

我摇摇头，不得不承认他说的是对的，但那又怎么样呢。我不在乎别人会不会看。

第二天中午雨暂时停了。但是我们都没出门。天很暗，看上去不久以后又会是一场雨。下午四点，房檐滴水的声音还没有停歇，下一场雨就开始了。他躺在我对面沙发上，没有睡着，但是闭着眼睛。

“你觉得‘singularge’听起来怎么样？”

“我已经睡着了，别问我。”过了一会他说，“我觉得不怎么样。”

“我还是要把它放进小说里。”

“那为什么还要问我？”

“只是想问问。”

矛盾出现了：一首歌曲里除了主题外还必须填充进桥接段落，填充进副歌，填充进像布偶里的棉花那样无关紧要的东西。它们反而最令人费神。写作也是同样。我重新浏览一遍昨天写的片段，有些单词连自我己都辨认不出来了。

我在房间里来回踱步。窗帘被束起来，外面是一小片草坪和海滩，海滩上种着棕榈树和一些叶片宽大的灌木。湿漉漉的叶片显出一种垂坠感，看上去就像低头露出的一截温顺的后颈。靠窗的桌子上摆了一盒饼干，我把盒子拿起来。

“你居然带了饼干。”我转过头，“我拿一块咯。”

他看上去已经睡着了，如果他不答复的话我准备擅自拿走一块。

但他睁开眼睛，用手肘撑起自己，警觉地看向我。

“不行。我只带了这一盒。”

“我以为你睡着了？”

他仍然警觉地盯着我。我把饼干盒放下。他观察了一阵，才重新躺下去。

“我想去散步。”我漫不经心地岔开话题。

他慢慢坐起来：“走吧。”

“我一个人也可以的。继续睡吧。”

他摇摇头：“没关系。我睡不着。”

我们披上新买的雨衣，走到屋外。细密的雨吹到镜片上，每隔一会我就要摘下眼镜擦拭。我把雨衣裹紧，湿冷的风在树林间发出呼呼的声音。

“给我讲个故事。”他说。

“嗯。你应该没有看过《巴斯克维尔的猎犬》。”

“……巴斯克维尔家族中流传着一个故事，十七世纪，巴斯克维尔爵士被一头巨犬咬死。而这条恶犬又开始骚扰继承人，亨利爵士。事实上是另一位继承人，斯台普吞，为了遗产，利用了家族的传说。那不过是他找来的巨型犬，然后在鼻尖上涂抹磷粉罢了……”

我们走在靠近岸边的小路上，远远地望向那些幽深的丛林和背后平缓的山峦，有一刻我甚至在想苍蓝色的磷火会不会从密林深处窜出。

我突然产生了一种感觉，就像被扔到无人的沼泽中，沼泽地焦黑嶙峋的石块上只有雾墙在移动。我不知道哪里出问题了。我猜问题出现在我身上，或者我们干脆就不该来这里。我不知道。

我想他一定是有某种直觉。

他拉了拉我的雨衣：“你看那边。”

海面上驶过归来的独木舟，靠岸后，船上五六个肤色黝黑的当地人坐下来，将堆在渔船上的蚌壳撬开。他们在分拣。站在高处能听到低低的笑声和时断时续的谈话，就像摇曳的火光。雨渐渐温和下来。

我们默默地看了很久，直到天快擦黑。

彻底放晴后我们还等了一天。那天上午我们去到屋外的草地上，他拿着摄像机，走来走去。我把书摊开在棕榈树下的圆桌上。我感受到了视线。他拿着照相机站在我的背后。

“别看这边，继续看书啊。”他笑着说。

我盯着面前的那行字，但没有读懂任何一个词。片刻之后，他走开了，走到草坪向下延伸的缓坡，我猜那里是拍摄海滩的理想位置。不知道为何，被拍摄的感觉就像是被悄悄拿走了一个小东西，一个找不回来的挂饰，一个本不该被记住的瞬间。

那天傍晚我们去看了环礁湖。太阳快要彻底落下，海滩还是暖和的。我们顺着海边走，白色的细沙里混着红色的石子。除了与海相接的地方，天已经变成一种纯粹却暗淡的色彩，水面反射着这种幽寂的蓝色。我们没有靠得太近，远远地看到一片平滑的湖泊，湖和海只有模糊的被珊瑚礁划开的粉红色边界。我们站在一丛灌木旁，栀子和兰花开得到处都是。他从枝头摘下一朵。

“别动。”他靠过来，把那朵粉红的花插在我的鬓角。

“别取下来。”他的指尖在花瓣上多停留了一会，确保它不会掉下来。我从他的脸上能看见青春期末期的一种天真，一种我对着镜子永远看不到的东西。我别开脸。我在想我二十一岁时是什么感受。从二十一岁开始生活就在走下坡路，也许从更早的时候开始生活就在走下坡路。

我们慢慢地走去附近的餐馆。我们是在有意等待几乎没有人的时段，进去时餐厅里只剩下柜台和靠窗的一排座位还点着灯。我们坐在一个靠窗的角落。我问他要点什么，他说他什么都不要。

灯投下困倦的暖光，大厅中间的空桌和白瓷花盆里的白纹草和秋海棠安静地处在阴影中。坐在柜台前的女孩用困倦的目光注视着大厅。一时间只听得到刀叉和盘子碰撞的叮当声，我小心地切开烤鱼。他用勺子搅动杯子里的冰块和柠檬。

“这不是很好吗。”他看着外面已经彻底暗下去的天空和起伏的丘陵。

我没说话。

“但是呆这么久就差不多了。”他叹息。我知道事实上他还愿意呆得更久一点。

那晚我们直接回到了船上。

“我们应该写明信片回去。”我说。

我把所有明信片拿出来。他坐在桌上，侧过身来看。我在每张上都草草写下几句话： 风景很好，一切都很不错，爱你。然后签上名字。

“别动，你刚刚挡到光了。”我说。

他从桌子上跳下来，站在我的旁边。

“让我也写几句。”

我把位置让给他。我在想Paul和Ringo在那边过得怎么样。我希望他们在维京群岛一切都好。

我赶在假期结束前写完了小说，我甚至还用工整的手写体抄写了一遍。我真不知道该拿余下的那几天来做什么。

“怎么样？”他已经翻到最后一页了。我尽量让自己语气听起来随意一点，但人在这种情况下自然会觉得紧张。

“你的幽默感太病态了。”他把稿纸还给我。

“这个世界上总要有病态的小说。”

“至少我更喜欢好的小说，就像我喜欢好的旋律——所以我觉得你是音乐家而非作家。”

“我以为你挺喜欢我的幽默感的。”

“我喜欢，但这不是一回事——”

他咬着嘴唇，露出一种让我觉得很有趣的困扰的神情。

“好吧，我知道你的意思。”

他严肃地点了点头。

那天晚上我睡得并不安稳。半夜我离开卧室，想给自己倒一杯水，但是我撞到了一把椅子，我希望刚刚的响声没有把他吵醒。我把椅子扶正，在桌子上摸索一番，却没有找到眼镜。

他的房间的门开了。他站在门口。

“怎么了？”

“没事。”我叹气，“只是我找不到我的眼镜了。”

他走到靠墙的一个矮柜旁。

“在这里。”他把眼镜递给我。

他点上客厅的灯。我给他也倒了一杯水。明信片还摆在桌上，我拿起一张，底部有我们两人龙飞凤舞的签名。我微笑，翻到背面。 背面是环礁湖的照片，那一定是在阳光灿烂的一天拍下的，但是没有几天前我们看到的那么漂亮。

“路过洛杉矶的时候顺便寄出去吧。”他说。

“嗯。”

我想告诉他：你说得对。虽然三周过去了，我筋疲力竭，但是这一切真的很不错。真的。

但我说不出来。就像有一只手温柔地制止住了我。不过我想他明白。他能体会到，我知道他能。

**Author's Note:**

> 资料来源主要为Anthology。  
> 提到的小说：  
> https://www.arthur-conan-doyle.com/index.php/The_Singularge_Experience_of_Miss_Anne_Duffield


End file.
